


【Timjay】孕期play（Doctor Yi太太點梗）

by GaleB



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: *Timjay，前後有意義*Jason懷孕設定*Doctor Yi太太點梗





	【Timjay】孕期play（Doctor Yi太太點梗）

**Author's Note:**

> *Timjay，前後有意義  
> *Jason懷孕設定  
> *Doctor Yi太太點梗

被傑森推倒在床上時，提姆模糊地想起自己似乎有看過懷孕時，有些人反而會性慾旺盛的文章。

在他腦中還在急速運轉，想著傑森懷孕後，自己看過的所有資料中，關於孕期性愛的內容，但在自己的愛人扒著自己的褲子時，實在很難冷靜思考。

「傑……傑森，等等，我覺得我們現在還是別這麼做的好，你知道，你懷孕了……」提姆抓緊自己的褲子、彎起膝蓋阻止傑森的行為，傑森瞥了他一眼，停下動作。

「不是只有你查過懷孕的資料，小紅，我也查過，三個月後就沒問題了，而且懷孕期間適當的性愛會讓懷孕的人放鬆，懷孕讓我很煩躁，你們全都不讓我去踢罪犯屁股，我需要娛樂、我需要放鬆，所以現在把你的小鳥爪給我拿開。」

「但你——你可以嗎？」提姆猶豫著放鬆抓著自己褲子的力道，傑森立刻一把把提姆的睡褲連著內褲扯下，提姆發出噎住的聲音，鴕鳥心態般摀住了漲紅的臉。

「我可以，我超好。」傑森快速地說，把自己的上衣脫下扔在一邊，「如果你能別再磨磨蹭蹭，我會覺得更好。」

「我還是……還是覺得這不太好……你懷孕才剛滿四個月，你確定這真的沒問題？」提姆悄悄地想把自己被傑森脫到腳踝的褲子拉回來，但被傑森發現，而將整條褲子一起脫下，扔到角落的地板上去，提姆發出絕望的聲音。

「我確定沒問題，好嗎？說得像你能對我造成什麼傷害一樣。」傑森不屑地哼了一聲，然後頓了一下，瞇起眼看著提姆，手覆上自己微微隆起的腹部，「還是說，我這樣的身體，你提不起興致？」

正好相反。  
提姆痛苦地想。

他真心覺得懷孕的傑森非常性感，只要一想到傑森的肚子裡有他的孩子，他就會因為滿足與幸福而暈呼呼的，胸口充滿了想要珍惜與擁抱傑森的情緒，但有時傑森下身包著條毛巾就從浴室走出來，看著那隆起的腹部，他都克制不住自己開始聯想翩翩的腦袋，而必須裝作沒事，匆匆忙忙裝作要洗澡，在浴室裡自瀆。

他想像著把傑森的雙腿抬高，一邊撫摸傑森的腹部、一邊在傑森體內肆意抽插，看著傑森大口喘息、迷茫呻吟，讓他為了孩子慢一點的模樣在對方體內高潮；或是讓傑森用騎乘式坐在他身上，他向上頂著傑森，看傑森扶著肚子、盡力不讓腹部有過多搖晃與衝擊，忍耐又沉迷情慾的模樣，他想像著這些，充滿罪惡感地將額頭抵在浴室牆上解決自己的慾望。

提姆甚至開始覺得自己有點變態了，當然，傑森變成什麼樣他都愛，但他認為自己實在不該對一個懷著自己孩子的偉大愛人做出各種下流的聯想。

有時傑森會撫摸自己的肚子，露出有點複雜，帶著擔憂、不快、焦慮，感到怪異與一點期待的表情時，他會安撫地給傑森一個吻，告訴傑森一切都會沒事的，可他實在說不出自己覺得傑森這樣的表情性感透了，也說不出他想和對方做出比安撫親吻更深入的交流。

他想珍惜傑森，絕對不希望因為自己的慾望傷害到對方，以及對方肚子裡的孩子。

「哦，你果然對這樣的身體硬不起來是吧？」或許是他沈默太久，傑森扯出一個嘲諷的笑，稍微直起身，「看來我該重新考慮一下生孩子的事了，你看來就是個等我變老變醜後就會拋棄我的傢伙，我可不想一個人帶著個孩子到處打擊犯罪，那對小孩可是種折磨。」

傑森準備從他身上爬起身，提姆趕忙伸手拉住傑森的手腕，「你誤會了、傑森，絕對不是那樣的。」

傑森看著他挑起眉，示意他解釋，提姆有些尷尬、羞恥地猶豫一陣子，才不得已地紅著臉坦白，「事實上，我覺得你懷孕的樣子……很性感，老實說我已經想做很久了，但我不想傷害你，可是我真的……天，我有時光是看到你穿著睡衣時，肚子鼓起的弧度，都覺得興奮，我真的都要懷疑自己是變態了……」

傑森意外地瞪大眼，在看見提姆放開他，用雙手摀住自己的臉，羞愧地想鑽到洞裡的樣子後，他勾起唇角，重新坐回提姆面前，拉下提姆的手，看著對方的眼睛，「口說無憑，證明它。」

於是提姆照做了。

 

「好吧……我相信你……你真的是個、嗯……喜歡肚子的、小色鳥……」在提姆邊用手指幫傑森擴張，邊溫柔而虔誠地親吻著傑森的腹部時，仰躺著的傑森忍不住喘息著開口，「看來我不需要擔心……老了有了啤酒肚該怎麼辦……」

「我想我只是覺得，有種我和你之間有了更深的連結的感覺，」跪坐在傑森腿間、小心伏在傑森身上的提姆斷續著在那上頭落下親吻，加進了一根手指，傑森發出模糊的呻吟，腿稍微繃緊了一下，「這讓我覺得很高興，我知道你原本不願意生下他，但卻為了我改變主意，我真的很感謝。」

「意思是有了、啤酒肚……你還是會甩了我嗎……？」傑森調侃著，提姆譴責地看了破壞氣氛的他一眼，他在枕上聳聳肩，「抱歉，你太多話了……我一直在想、你他媽什麼時候才要操進來……」

「你確定你可以了？」提姆擔憂地說，但還是抽出手指，伸手拿放在幾乎被用掉半罐的潤滑劑旁的保險套。

「我才想問你確定你可以了？要是硬不起來，老實說，我發誓只會笑十分鐘。」

提姆挑起眉，拿來個枕頭，墊在傑森腰下方，支撐住傑森的腰，「這時候我反而希望你沒有懷孕了，這樣我就能讓你後悔剛剛那句話。」

「你現在也可以讓我後悔，不如說，我挺希望你讓我後悔的。」傑森把雙腳打開，環住提姆的腰，把對方拉近，充滿挑釁與挑逗地低聲道，「就怕你做不到。」

「你知道我一向聽從懷孕的人的願望。」

「哈，那你最好別讓我失望。」

 

Fin.

啊……因為我不太確定太太想要的孕期play要到什麼程度，而且爆字數了，所以沒把油門催下去，有機會的話再來補完他www感謝點梗！！

 

2017.05.28


End file.
